¡Quiero Devorarte!
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Cuando un Amanto de un planeta lejano termina quedando en la tierra, por cuestiones azarosas, la Actual Tokio se ve sumida en un virus que se expande por todo el globo, consumiendo a sus habitantes, ya sean humanos o amantos. Kagura ve como todo sus amigos son infectados por la plaga, pero no sera hasta que Okita Sougo termine infectado, que ella cae en desesperación. OkiKagu.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**¡Quiero Devorarte!**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia****: Este fic contiene escenas Gore y contenido adulto (No soy buena con el gore así que puedo asegurar que no se espantaran), lean con cuidado.**

**.**

En un Edo invadido por los amantos, con samuráis despojados de sus espadas, miles de años pasando desde esa inminente conquista. Las guerras del pasado, la convivencia entre especies, con conflictos que persisten pero de una forma más pacífica y justa posible.

Recordando esa transición como un pasado caótico y de desespero –Durante la majestuosa Época de los Tokugawa-, en la actualidad, tanto amantos como humanos se vuelven a encontrar sumidos en un conflicto. Aunque esta especie de paralelismo es más destructiva y afecta a ambas partes por igual.

En pleno siglo XXI, un agónico y desfallecido amanto llego a la tierra, muriendo en medio de la estación de Tokio, la actual Edo. El virus que lo llevo a su ultimo descanso se expandió por la tierra y las muertes comenzaron a ser un número que aumentaba con las horas. Tokio se convirtió, rápidamente, en un sitio desolado.

Las leyendas de samuráis combatiendo con sus espadas contra esas bestias intergalácticas quedaron empequeñecidas con la nueva devastación que los asolaba.

Traspasándose a través de la sangre, transformando a humanos y amantos en criaturas con nulo raciocinio, volviéndolos seres desalmados y sedientos de sangre.

Obligando, a los sobrevivientes, a matar a sus seres queridos en una cruenta agonía.

¿Qué podía ser peor que ello?

.

― ¡Kagura!― el llamado de Shinpachi la detuvo en medio de los pasillos esterilizados del centro infectologico de la ciudad de Tokio, uno de los pocos que aún seguían permaneciendo inmunes a toda infección

― ¿Qué ocurre, Shinpachi?―pregunto con su banana a medio comer.

El chico se acercó a ella respirando agitadamente, la había estado buscando por todos lados. Recuperando el aire, sus ojos color café, rápidamente se centraron en las heridas sangrantes de sus brazos. Las vendas desgastadas cubrían las mordidas manchándose con el color escarlata de la sangre.

― ¿Sigues empecinada en continuar con tu investigación?―pregunto retomando el paso tranquilo al lado de su compañera.

― Claro que sí. Las muestras aun no dan positivo con los antídotos que creo el laboratorio―suspiro con cansancio, a veces se molestaba por sus fallos― ¿Tae está bien?―pregunto cambiando un poco el tema.

― Si, está bastante bien―sus ojos demostraban más que preocupación. Ella insistió en que sea sincero― Esta angustiada, Kondo aún no ha aparecido y teme que le haya pasado algo grave― explico con tristeza.

Kagura quedo en silencio. Shinpachi y ella eran amigos desde la secundaria, y compartían muchas amistades entre ellos. Con esa infección poco se podía saber, la muerte de gran parte de sus conocidos comenzó a elevarse. No era como si el virus asesinara a toda la población. Para desgracia de muchos, las víctimas eran trasladadas a un infierno mucho peor. Convirtiéndolos en seres poco elocuentes, una especie de bestias hambrientas deseosas de sangre, incapaces de poder mantener la razón por más de un tiempo escaso. La plaga terminaba obligando a las fuerzas armadas a exterminarlos, y a sus familiares a honrarlos en el recuerdo de un pasado dichoso.

Dependiendo del humano o la raza alienígena, el cuerpo peleaba insistentemente contra la plaga. Algunos se convertían en criaturas sanguinarias con tan solo un par de semanas, otros duraban meses antes de perder completamente la razón.

¿En que se convertían? En el medioevo se les diría Vampiros, pero en la actualidad eran humanos/amantos contagiados por el virus Stoker.

Kagura dejo de meditar en las complicaciones del virus, su inicio y su desarrollo dentro del planeta tierra. Los ojos de su amigo comenzaban a aguarse producto de la incertidumbre en la que vivían.

― Seguramente esta en algún árbol buscando bananas― bromeo sacando esa tensión pesada sobre sus espaldas.

El chico de gafas rio por su comentario y trato de seguir positivo ante la adversidad, después de todo, su amiga estaba en una peor instancia de su vida.

― ¿Qué hay de Kamui?― volvió a cambiar el tema.

― Todo bien―suspiro aliviada― Cada vez que vuelve a la tierra, aparece infectado con ese virus―se quejó por ser la encargada de tener que curarlo― Somos Yatos, nuestra sangre es más fuerte. El virus poco nos hace, gracias a la rapidez que tenemos en curarnos. Nuestras defensas aminoran los efectos de las drogas nocivas y consigue que lleguemos a salvo hasta nuestra cura― recordó con su dedo levantado, mientras volvía a darle otro mordisco a su fruta.

Shinpachi rio al ver la gran brecha entre el cuerpo evolucionado de los Yato y su insignificante humanidad.

― ¿Qué me dices de Nobume?―recordó la última vez que la vio, cinco años atrás cuando el virus se desato completamente.

― Esta bastante bien―aseguro tranquila― Kamui me dijo que está embarazada. Estoy segura que ahora menos querrá dejarla venir. Al ser una humana la vuelve en un blanco fácil para lo que es la plaga, desde luego, sin contar su estado de vulnerabilidad― explico apuntando algunos detalles de su investigación que se le venían a la cabeza.

― Supongo que los humanos somos unos debiluchos―rio apenado. Kagura no respondió a su comentario, se centró más en su libreta que en seguir su charla casual― Es por eso que te esfuerzas, ¿No?―su pregunta la atrajo completamente. La pelirroja lo observo con su cara neutral, tratando de ocultar su desesperación― Te sientes culpable ¿Cierto?―

― Si―acepto llegando a una puerta cifrada con código― Yo lo mande a su propio calvario―

Mecánicamente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a sus dos nuevas visitas. Un sitio esterilizado, frívolo, con herramientas a los costados y cientos de pruebas en pequeños refrigeradores. Kagura tiro la cascara de su fruta en un cesto y camino tranquilamente hasta el cuerpo encadenado de un sujeto.

Su cabello largo, cubría sus ojos sin vida. El rojizo de sus orbes brilló entre las hebras de su flequillo desparramado. El hilo de sangre que se derramaba de su boca lo hacían ver como una verdadera bestia.

― Sabes que tengo un plazo para recuperarlo― se acercó a su cuerpo y abrió su boca para inspeccionarlo. Sus colmillos resplandecieron con manchas rojas de sangre― No tengo tiempo― se lamentó― De lo contrario…― mordió su uña con cuidado.

― Terminara encerrado en la pocilga del subsuelo―completo Shinpachi.

― Me temo que eso suena a un hermoso final―negó tranquila― Su entrenamiento lo transforman en una criatura sumamente peligrosa, si no lo regreso en el plazo acordado, será ejecutado a plena luz del sol―

.

Después del casi exterminio de una raza de amantos, el único sobreviviente traspaso los confines del universo para terminar muriendo en el planeta azul de la vía láctea, esparciendo así su legado. Con las heridas que tenía, ese alíen, sabía que pocas horas le quedaban. Así que, antes de dar su último aliento, reavivaría las células semimuertas que su cuerpo albergaba.

La tierra fue un destino azaroso.

.

Kagura estaba metida en medio de sus propias divagaciones. A su espalda, Sougo estaba dormido, las cadenas lo mantenían en suspensión, mientras su cuerpo colgaba lánguido sobre las correas.

Sonriendo con tranquilidad al verlo, giro su cuerpo para enfrentar su principal problema. Encontrar la fórmula de una nueva droga.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cansarse con el correr de las horas. El café poco podía hacer cuando llegaba a esas instancias. Kagura estaba llegando a un límite y su fatigado cuerpo pedía clemencia. Fue cuestión de segundos para que su cerebro la lleve a ese estado inconsciente y relajado. Sumida en un sueño profundo, la pelirroja comenzó a revivir el inicio de sus problemas.

Su memoria solía traerle los viejos y cálidos recuerdos de su vida. Cinco años en el pasado, ella no tenía que estar lidiando con semejantes problemas. Su único conflicto interno era la incapacidad que tenía por confesarse a su amigo de la infancia.

― _Kagura, hoy nos juntaremos en mi departamento―aviso tranquilo el castaño mientras entregaba un cuaderno con apuntes― El trabajo será bastante pesado― asevero mientras caminaba junto a ella._

― _Ese estúpido profesor molestando con el pasado―bostezo cansada mientras se refregaba los ojos sacando las lagañas― ¿Cómo quiere que lo tome en serio si la historia del periodo Edo es tan disparatada?―se quejó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho._

― _China, eres la menos indicada para decir eso―la golpeo con el cuaderno en su cabeza regañándola― Eres un Yato, tu historia proviene de esa locura que cuentan―le aclaro antes de mirarla de reojo buscando un poco de aceptación por parte de ella._

_Kagura siguió la ruta de su acompañante. Okita Sougo era su compañero, un chico que conoció desde que tuvo uso de razón. Siendo vecinos y compañeros de clase, desde la primaria hasta algunas clases en la universidad. Sougo se preparaba para ser militar, mientras ella se preparaba para ser científica dentro del ejército japonés._

_A pesar de saber que sus vidas podrían separarse en algún punto, ella esperaba que siguiera atrasándose ese momento._

_Llegando a su departamento, Sougo dejo su calzado en la entrada, seguido por Kagura._

― _¿Quieres café?― pregunto desde la cocina. No necesito verla directamente para saber que ella estaría haciendo una mueca de desagrado._

― _¿No tienes algo más interesante?― pregunto entrando en la cocina._

_Sougo dejo de prepararse el café para darse vuelta y enfrentarla._

― _Pensé que primero haríamos el trabajo― tenía la gran capacidad de mantenerse tranquilo mientras decía esas cosas. Apenándola él se acercó a ella._

― _No me refiero a eso―hizo énfasis en la última palabra mientras miraba a otro lado― Quiero comer― una sonrisa creída en el rostro del castaño la altero más― ¡Comida!―aclaro molesta._

―_Ya, Cálmate―rio incapaz de seguir aguantándose― En la nevera hay un pastel, puedes comerlo― señalo detrás de si con su pulgar._

_La chica no dijo nada más, fue directamente a buscar su ración de azúcar. Por alguna razón Sougo siempre tenía mucha comida, a pesar de que él no consumida tantas cantidades de alimentos. Ese detalle se le hizo confuso a Kagura, quien sospechaba que era por su propia causa, pero prefería ignorar aquel pequeño detalle._

_A Umibouzu Kagura le gustaba Sougo desde siempre, pero él no parecía tener interés en ella. Si no fuese por ese trato que hicieron en secundaria, ellos seguirían en la instancia de las peleas y discusiones. Y es que ese par de amigos/ rivales, eran una especie de…_

― _Terminamos muy pronto―estiro sus brazos feliz por no ver más textos por un tiempo― Sádico idiota, me asustaste cuando dijiste que era mucho ese trabajo― lo miro molesta cruzando sus brazos._

_El sonrió de lado mientras terminaba de tomar su refresco. Sentados en un kotatsu, Sougo se estiro un poco más hasta llegar a donde estaba ella._

― _Quería aprovechar―suspiro en su cuello._

_Kagura suspiro levemente sonrojada, ´´ahí iban de nuevo´´._

― _¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?― Sougo era un idiota, pero hasta un idiota sabía que debía sustentarse con un buen trabajo. Aunque ser un camarero en la cafetería de su cuñado no era la gran cosa._

― _Hoy estoy libre―beso su cuello― Kagura…―con la voz ronca la tiro al piso en busca de comodidad― Quiero devorarte― ella correspondió cada uno de los besos que él le daba, mientras un insistente ´´Kagura´´ salía a cada rato._

― ¡Kagura!― el grito de Shinpachi mientras la movía de un lado al otro para que despertara término por asustarla. Su hermoso recuerdo era destruido como un frágil cristal― Kagura, tienes que despertar― dijo insistentemente asegurándose de que abriera sus ojos― Okita está despierto y no quiere que le dé de comer― explico con la mano llena de pastillas.

Ella miro a todo su alrededor, estaba confusa, perdida, aún tenía su cuerpo medio adormilado y sus neuronas apagadas. Al pasar varios segundos tratando de comprender sus palabras, ella tomo las vitaminas y un pack de sangre. Siempre era lo mismo, Sougo no permitía a nadie que lo tocara, a no ser que fuese ella.

― ¿A quién le gustaría ser alimentado por un par de lentes andantes?― pregunto burlona ignorando la rabieta de su amigo. Ingresando la sangre de manera intravenosa, ella prosiguió a entregarle el suplemento de vitaminas al castaño. Abrió su boca y deposito dos pastillas esperando que las consuma― En este último tiempo, ¿Hubo alguna medicación que fue contraproducente en su cuerpo?―pregunto sacando su bolígrafo y libreta.

― Nada―aseguro tranquilo― Está bien alimentado y mantiene una estabilidad asombrosa. Sería capaz de afirmar que es mucho más inmune que ustedes, los Yato―

― Bueno, supongo que si somos similares―abrió nuevamente la boca del castaño para ingresar unas últimas tres pastillas― A ambos nos hace daño la luz del sol― miro a Shinpachi por sobre su hombro― Pero… si nos acostumbramos a vivir bajo pequeñas cantidades de luz, podemos cambiar nuestra recepción a los rayos UV y UVB―abrió la boca de su paciente una última vez para analizar el largo de sus colmillos― Lo cual ellos no pueden hacer, un pequeño rayo solar podría incinerarlos en cuestión de minutos―

― ¿Me estás diciendo que no son tan resistentes como los Yato?―pregunto descreído.

― Si quieres hacer un paralelismo, es mejor que uses la sangre Yato para eso―tomo su pequeña linterna y comenzó a verificar que sus reflejos estén perfectamente― Al menos tenemos la capacidad de razonar antes de lanzarnos a una batalla. El virus Stoker los vuelve tan idiotas como salvajes. Me recuerda al estado animal de un Yato―

Shinpachi comprendió su punto de vista. En una gran parte tenía razón. Los sujetos infectados con ese virus se volvían tan primitivos que asustaba su sola presencia. Si bien no era cosa de un momento, sabía que de un momento a otro ellos terminarían perdiendo la razón.

Sus ojos café deambularon por toda la habitación mientras esperaba a que Kagura terminara su reporte. Siempre era lo mismo, ese cuarto esterilizado era tan deprimente. Hace meses que no salían de ese bunquer.

― Shinpachi―llamo nuevamente la chica― Me falta el último punto, ¿Quieres salir de la habitación?―pregunto con calma.

El chico fijo sus ojos en la pizarra que ella tenía a un costado de su mesa de estudio. Allí estaban anotadas las etapas del virus:

1er Etapa: Comprensión de dialectos y recuerdos estables.

2da Etapa: Perdida leve de las actividades comunes, tanto de humanas como de amantos.

3er Etapa: Incapacidad de comprender palabras complejas.

4to Etapa: No hay recuerdos de su vida pasada. Escasez de comprensión de palabras.

5ta Etapa: Estado Stoker. No hay retorno.

Shinpachi estaba preocupado, no solo por el castaño y ese inminente color rojo con el que estaba encuadrado la última etapa del virus, sino por su amiga quien seguía investigando mientras descuidaba su propio cuerpo.

― Me quedare―sonrió tranquilo― Después de todo, Okita está en la etapa 4…―trago saliva incapaz de creerlo― Sé que no me hará daño―

.

_Dos años atrás de los sucesos actuales, muchas cosas habían cambiado con el correr del tiempo. Sougo, un militar entrenado, término siendo parte de la guardia y cuerpo de protección para la subsistencia. Matar a tantas criaturas como fuese era cosa de todos los días. Cuando una de sus víctimas conseguía vivir a pesar de ser prácticamente acribillado –y es que hay que decirlo, esas cosas eran demasiado resistentes- Sougo se los llevaba a Kagura para la experimentación de sus cuerpos._

_La chica agradecía que los japoneses hayan votado por su propuesta costosa pero pacificadora. Hasta ese momento las pruebas se hacían sin morfina y elementos oxidados, las amputaciones, extracciones, todo era realizado sin ningún miramiento, llevando a la víctima del virus a tener la muerte más dolorosa posible. Con el permiso de los japoneses, tanto humanos como amantos, ella comenzó a esterilizar los instrumentos y a aplicar morfina para apaciguar el dolor. _

_Kagura pensaba que, a minutos de una posible muerte, no querían terminar en esos centros y morir dolorosamente. Después de todo, cualquiera podría ser el próximo._

― _¿Otra vez trabajando con tus juegos de ciencia?― Sougo llego con manchas de sangre coaguladas en su cuerpo._

_Ella lo analizo de pies a cabeza asegurándose que no tenga heridas en su cuerpo. La infección aún era imposible de controlar y mucho menos de curar. Con un tiempo estimado de sesenta y ocho días, Sougo había regresado de su misión, la cual consistía en servir de refuerzo en otro hospital infestado de esos supuestos vampiros._

― _¿Otra vez vienes para una desinfección?―pregunto burlona mientras lo dirigía a la ducha― Creo que te gusta desnudarte para mí― se burló de él con una sonrisa triunfante._

_Sougo rodo los ojos sin ganas de seguir su juego. De momento quería higienizarse. Para su molestia o su fortuna, la única manera de hacerlo era en las duchas del laboratorio. Con un traje impermeable, similar a un astronauta, Kagura ingresaba para desinfectarlo de los virus que la sangre de esos muertos vivientes pudiera dejarle en su cuerpo._

_El agua debía estar a una temperatura estable y la computadora a su lado debía dar la indicación de que estaba libre de bacterias._

_Desnudándose delante de ella, él maldijo por esa imposibilidad de verle el rostro. El casco, impedía ver claramente sus reacciones al contemplar su cuerpo. Si bien, lo había visto sin ropa en más de una vez, gracias a su trato –uno donde permitía tocarse tanto como quisieran, sin mantener una relación romántica-, sabía que su amiga seguía sonrojándose al verlo así. Aunque a cada año se acostumbraba cada vez más._

― _El individuo no presenta ningún tipo de bacteria. Desinfección completada― la computadora realizo la valoración de su higiene antes de que Kagura se quitara ese casco._

― _Vístete y sal. Tengo que tomar tu peso y analizar tu sangre…― Sougo arremetió contra ella besándola con demasiada insistencia― ¿Qué haces?―pregunto al momento de alejarlo un poco de ella― ¡Ah! Espera Sougo, aún no termina el procedimiento―gimió sintiendo sus manos deslizarse por debajo de su ropa._

― _No me mordieron―aseguro tranquilo― Estoy desinfectado…― le arranco sus pantalones mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas después de recostarla en el suelo― Kagura, pasaron meses, ¿Realmente me harás esperar?― pregunto rozando sus intimidades con tanto deseo._

_Sougo podía estar desesperado, pero no entraría si es que ella no se lo permitía._

― _Me preocupe― aseguro sosteniendo su rostro― No tuve noticias tuyas―_

― _Lo sé, lo siento―la beso mientras ella aceptaba que él continuara._

_¿Acaso no eran amantes? Lastimosamente solo eran amigos, amigos que tenían permitido tocarse y besarse. Un trato hecho en la secundaria termino dándoles permiso a tocar el cuerpo del otro cuando quisiesen. No había amor mutuo, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Solo era una cuestión meramente sexual, ¿Sentimientos? Ella aseguraba que él no la quería, al menos no de la forma que ella deseaba. _

_Aunque le dé mil vueltas, aunque intente ser valiente, siempre terminaba siendo una maldita cobarde. Ella nunca pudo confesarse a él y ahora se lamentaba por todo. Ellos dos terminaban, cada día, como simples amigos con derechos._

.

― Bien―Shinpachi se colocó su prenda aislante mientras procedía a liberar a Sougo― Comienza la evaluación física dentro de la etapa cuatro―la filmadora, captando todo el procedimiento, grabo el momento preciso en que Sougo había sido liberado de sus cadenas.

Kagura permaneció, libre de cualquier sistema de protección, sentada en uno de los bancos al lado de la balanza. No necesito llamarlo, en cuanto Shinpachi libero al castaño este se acercó a ella abrazándola.

― Muy bien Sougo― acaricio su cabeza aprobando su comportamiento― Ahora sube a la balanza―pidió.

El castaño no comprendió, se acercó aún más al cuerpo de ella y comenzó a restregarse, demostrando sus necesidades primitivas con ella. Quería aparearse.

Shinpachi maldijo a su suerte, siempre era lo mismo. Era cosa de todos los días ver esas escenas tan morbosas entre su amiga y su compañero de preparatoria.

― No, Sougo―trato de detenerlo. Él volvió a intentar si podía seguir, pero ella insistió en detenerse― Te dije que no podías delante de alguien―regaño― Esta Shinpachi, ¡Compórtate!― el pobre chico con gafas arqueo una ceja confundido, él no necesitaba saber que era lo que hacían cuando nadie los miraba.

Por otro lado, esos ojos rojizos del chico infectado por el virus le advertía con la mirada que muy pronto lo mataría por entrometerse en su camino. Shinpachi no sabía qué hacer con esa situación, no era culpa suya tener que estar presente en esa etapa, era parte del protocolo de seguridad.

― Que… va… vaya…―Sougo se volvía cada vez más incapaz de decir una frase completa sin equivocarse, sin trabarse en el proceso.

― Sabes que no puede irse―se puso seria, su actitud molestaba al castaño― Terminemos rápido si es que quieres que se vaya―eso lo alegro un poco y sin poner más trabas en las pruebas físicas, acato cada uno de los pedidos de ella.

Para Shinpachi era demasiado extraño ver como Okita se transformaba en un chico sumamente amaestrado por ella. Casi estaba seguro que él se molestaría si viese las filmaciones que tenían en su poder. Aunque… nadie sabía si él sería capaz de volver en sí.

Incapaz de mostrar esa triste depresión, se hizo un poco para atrás, tratando de no ser visto por los orbes azules de su amiga. Estaba preocupado en como terminaría todo aquello.

Hijikata era otro oficial de las fuerzas armadas que se encontraba con el chico Shimura de vez en cuando a hablar del triste final que podrían tener. Rememorando su última charla, dos días atrás, se imaginó en un futuro trágico donde ella lloraría por el Okita.

― _Gin también está en las mismas―suspiro cansado― Hace un año que termino de caer en la pocilga. A pesar de ser un hombre fuerte él no fue capaz de soportar el virus por mucho tiempo― _

_Hijikata mantenía la mirada vacía a la nada._

_Shinpachi podía tener cientos de preocupaciones, muertes de seres queridos en su memoria y mantener un claro vínculo con los infectados hasta que ya no resistan más con el virus. Pero Hijikata había sido obligado a cometer un homicidio que jamás quiso._

_Dieciséis meses habían pasado desde que Kagura aseguro la tener la clave para la cura del virus. Entre unas de las miles de cámaras de vigilancia, diviso una planta de extraña procedencia. La pelirroja fue capaz de hacer un vínculo con el planeta de origen del amanto que había venido a la tierra a esparcir el contagio._

_Segura de sus palabras mando al escuadrón de Hijikata en la búsqueda de esa supuesta ´´salvación´´._

― _Kagura esta empecinada en que encontrara la manera de traerlo de regreso―se rio con tristeza― Pero no encuentro una posibilidad de que pueda llegar a conseguirlo―respondió derrotado― Estoy preocupado por ella― Hijikata exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo antes de hablar por primera vez desde que ese encuentro se había hecho._

― _Se siente culpable― afirmo seguro― Ese es su motor principal para continuar―_

― _Supongo―respondió con dudas― No había sido su intención―_

― _Claro que no lo fue―rio fastidiado― No fue su intención el arrastrarnos al medio de un campo contaminado de esas criaturas, no fue su intención que de un momento a otro Mitsuba apareciese, no fue su intención que hayan mordido a Sougo, no fue su maldita intención…― sollozo en silencio― que me vea obligado a matarla―_

_Shinpachi sabía de todo el asunto. Kagura se dejó cegar por la idea de traer de regreso a todos sus amigos. Con las ideas nubladas asocio la cura con esa planta alienígena y mando sin ningún miramiento al escuadrón de Hijikata, escuadrón en el que Sougo también era miembro. Pero ni ella, ni nadie se imaginaria que Mitsuba aparecería. La hermana de Sougo había sido infectada hace más de dos años, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por encontrarla y tratar de traerla en sí, no fueron capaces de volver a verla._

_Con esa aparición tan sorpresiva de ella, Sougo bajo la guardia obligando a Hijikata a disparar contra ella._

_´´Vacío´´, era como se sentía._

― _Hijikata…―_

― _Sé que no es su culpa―respondió antes de que su acompañante vuelva a abrir― Pero así como estoy molesto, ella debe estar mucho peor―explico volviendo a fumar e intentando controlarse― Después de todo, ese sacrificio fue completamente en vano y el antídoto aún no está completo. Se debe sentir como una verdadera mierda, compréndela, ella no dará su brazo a torcer hasta traerlo de regreso―_

Y lo comprendía, pero eso no significaba que podría ver todas sus acciones de forma tan tranquila. Le preocupaba ella, pensaba mucho en lo que ocurriría si Okita Sougo llegase a la etapa cinco. Él no terminaría en la pocilga del subsuelo, llamada así a las capsulas desinfectadas donde encerraban a los pacientes dentro de la etapa cinco, Sougo iría directo a la muerte. Su preparación como soldado lo transformaba en una verdadera máquina de matar. En su estado de salvaje sería sumamente peligroso.

― Tus uñas volvieron a crecer―se quejó Kagura mientras revisaba sus dedos― Sera mejor que las corte― Sougo negó con la cabeza, estaba incomodo ― Idiota, dame la mano―él volvió a negar. Kagura siguió peleando con el castaño y Shinpachi sonrió, de momento ella tenía tiempo para disfrutar de su vida al lado de él.

― Dime, Kagura, ¿Terminaste el reporte?―Kagura dejo de forcejear para prestar total atención al chico de gafas.

― Si, ahora te los doy―dejando de lado a Sougo, este comenzó a hacer sonidos amenazantes al pobre Shimura, quien se mantenía alejado en caso de cualquier accidente― Sougo, comportante― lo regaño calmando los rugidos, pero causando que su mirada se vuelva cada vez más filosa― Aquí tienes―entrego en mano mientras su paciente se aferraba a ella sin soltarla.

― Gra… Gracias, Kagura―rio incomodo― Supongo que me retirare ahora mismo―

― Espera, Shinpachi―lo detuvo en medio del camino. Puso sus manos en su espalda, estaba malditamente apenada. El Okita no hacía nada más que matarlo con la mirada― Perdón, pero por favor… no vuelvas por un par de horas― la sonrisa socarrona del individuo detrás de ella, le hizo sentir como si había perdido contra él, como si estuviese siendo rechazado, ¿En qué momento se había confesado? Sougo lo transformaba en alguien sumamente inferior a él.

― Si―dijo molesto― No te preocupes. Tampoco es como si quisiera traumarme―esto último lo dijo para sí mismo al momento de escuchar como las lapiceras y papeles de la mesa terminaban cayendo al piso. El suspiro de ella seguido de un ´´Espera´´ fue su carta de despedida y una clara indicación que no tenía por qué mirar atrás.

.

_Antes de comenzar con la expedición en las afueras del hospital, Sougo había compartido una conversación con la pelirroja. Dieciséis meses atrás, ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que les terminaría deparando el futuro._

_Kagura estaba dichosa de encontrar una supuesta, y para ella, cura para esa endemoniada plaga. Esa planta, en medio de la abandonada y destruida ciudad, mostraba el rechazo de los infectados por ella. No tenían ningún mínimo interés en acercarse y mantenían una distancia prudente. Reacios a tocarla, sabiendo que provenía del planeta del que provenía el supuesto amanto con semejante virus, Kagura lo asocio directamente con la cura._

_No habían posibilidades para un error, ella estaba convencida que esa supuesta flor era la solución a sus problemas._

― _Gin volverá a la normalidad―explico risueña mientras seguía anotando varias fórmulas en su pizarra― Pronto encontraremos a Mitsu y todo volverá a ser como antes―_

_En la sala de experimentos, la pelirroja atendía a su paciente matutino, Okita Sougo. El castaño había llegado por vendajes, un poco de medicina y mucho desinfectante, sería una misión larga hasta llegar al punto que ella les había pedido._

_Cerrando su cinto mientras su ´´Amiga´´ terminaba de abrochar su camisa, él siguió mirándola en silencio por aquel comentario._

― _¿Tanto te importa salvar a Ginpachi-sensei?―pregunto bajo sin muchas ganas de seguir torturándose con sus malos pensamientos, aunque era incapaz de ignorarlos ― Te la pasas hablando de eso―_

― _Si, para eso estoy en este hospital, ¿No?― Era lo normal, ella tenía que buscar una cura y traer esa vida llena de estupideces nuevamente a su día a día, lo ansiaba― ¿Acaso tu no quieres recuperar a Mitsu?―el giro la cabeza a un costado sin responder a su pregunta. Todo lo relacionado a su hermana, no necesitaba respuestas, él lo daría todo y ella lo sabía ― Sougo, cálmate―se acercó con una amplia sonrisa palmeando su espalda― Pronto veras a tu hermana―_

― _Lo sé, la terminare encontrando―aseguro sin dudas―Pero ese no es mi problema, mi problema eres tu― apunto su pecho y presiono su índice sobre su bata de hospital._

_Ella lo miro con duda sin llegar a comprender a que se refería._

― _¿Qué hice?―pregunto desconcertada._

― _Nada―negó manteniendo el silencio unos segundos― Aunque… no estaría mal que te confiese algo― dudoso se quedó observándola por largo rato. Kagura trato de aguantarle la mirada, pero muy pronto se avergonzó y le dio vuelta la cara. Él vio ese gesto y no pudo ser incapaz de no sentir una pequeña esperanza para sus sentimientos ― Cuando vuelva te lo diré― acaricio su cabeza antes de terminar de ponerse enfundar sus armas pequeñas en su cinturón._

― _¿Qué? ¿Me dejaras con la duda?―pregunto molesta, ella era muy impaciente y él gustaba impacientarla._

― _Cuando vuelva―volvió a repetir no haciendo caso a sus quejas― Quiero hacer una nueva promesa―_

_El cuerpo de Sougo se alejó sosteniendo una ametralladora en sus manos. El micrófono en su oreja y sus botas con suelas anchas, Sougo estaba preparado para combatir si así lo requería. Kagura comenzó a sentir una sensación rara, angustiante, como si esa fuese la última vez que lo vería._

― _Sougo, vuelve―pidió por lo bajo viéndolo desaparecer― Yo también quiero decirte algo―_

.

Con el pulso acelerado y su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que hicieron unos segundos atrás, Kagura trato de reincorporarse. Recostada sobre la mesa de trabajo, con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello enredado, miro a su compañero y persona de estudio sentado en la butaca, al frente de ella.

Sougo no era consciente de cómo debía estar vestido así que no busco la manera de arreglarse. Amarrando su pelo en un par de volteretas gracias a una lapicera, aparto su flequillo de su rostro y comenzó a ayudarlo.

Ese sádico tenía ese lado infantil, de no saber cómo arreglarse. Los ojos azules de ella lo miraron desaprobatoriamente. Su ´´Amigo´´ no recordaba cómo vestirse, pero sí que recordaba tener sexo.

― Per… ah… don― pidió señalando las heridas de su cuello.

Kagura tenía marcas de mordidas, hilos de sangre derramándose de las herida que él le provocaba. Sougo se sintió culpable.

Siempre prometía que no la lastimaría, pero el olor de su apetitosa sangre lo terminaba derrotando. Incapaz de controlarse volvía a sucumbir a sus deseos. Otra vez le hizo daño.

Confundida, miro sus heridas sin darle importancia. Los Yato aguantaban mucho más que los humanos y eran más fáciles de curar. Con el antídoto fallido, podía evitar la expansión de la plaga en el torrente sanguíneo de los Yato. No era un riesgo para ella ser mordida.

― No es nada―aseguro― Me curare en un rato―explico con cuidado― Ven, acompáñame. Tienes que ir a dormir―

Al castaño no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir a dormir. Afligido, observo como la pelirroja tomaba las cadenas y volvía a enroscarlo con ellas. No era cómodo en absoluto, pero Kagura ya le había explicado que debía seguir respetando el protocolo de seguridad aunque ninguno quisiera.

― No quie…o―con esa especie de bozal entre sus manos dejo de seguir amarrándolo. Sougo estaba entristecido, mucho más que en otros momentos ― La… Las…timar ¡No!―

― ¿De quién hablas?―

El señalo su cuerpo con su cabeza de forma insistentemente.

― ¿Te lastimo?―el negó rotundamente. Con una sutil mirada a las heridas de Kagura, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando― ¡Ah! ¿Quieres decir que no me lastimaras?―con una afirmación leve de su parte comenzó a entender su mensaje.

Sougo quería ser liberado por esa noche, prometiendo que no le haría ningún daño, que se portaría bien.

― Dor... mir―su mirada comenzó a enrojecerla― A tu… la…lado―era todo un esfuerzo que hablara, pero él quería hacerlo por ella. Reclinando su cabeza para unir su frente con la de Kagura, expreso sus ansias de compartir una noche tranquila con ella.

― Sougo, no…―su rostro cabizbajo la hizo cambiar de opinión. Preocupada porque alguien más entrara y viese que estaba infringiendo las leyes, se alejó de su amigo y fue a trabar las puertas de ingreso.

No le temía en absoluto, él aún estaba en la etapa cuatro, no le haría daño. Incluso, si tomaba en cuenta el peor de los escenarios, ella se encargaría de detenerlo aunque no estaba muy segura si fuese capaz de eliminarlo, ¿Segura? Ella no le haría daño en lo absoluto.

Rozando sus mejillas atrayendo su mirada, le hablo calmadamente mientras lo liberaba de sus ataduras.

― Solo por hoy, ¿Si?―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este fanfic está completo.**

**Tiene 3 partes y lo publicare diariamente, espero les guste.**

**Le doy las gracias ****a Tamago to gohan-aru****/ ****Tamagito**** por leer mis escritos x3 y a ****Picatrix****, por las aclaraciones importantes que me dio con el fin (Me ayudaron mucho)**

**Mañana subiré el siguiente, espérenlo :) **

**Me iré a escribir el final de Ramé XDD**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**¡Quiero Devorarte!**

**.**

**.**

_Aquel tiempo, en el que Sougo regreso de su misión… dieciséis meses en el pasado._

― _¡Estamos aquí para hacer el juramento a nuestra nación!―el grito de los soldados recién enlistados resonó en las instalación. En el primer piso, en pleno playón, treinta y cinco soldados juraban proteger a todos con el riesgo de perder su propia vida._

― _¿Serán capaces de resistir contra esas bestias?, ¿De luchar en favor de un futuro para todos?, ¿De aportar en la búsqueda de una cura?― El sargento a cargo de su preparación grito firme sobre el estrado esperando, paciente la afirmación de sus subordinados._

_El grito sonoro de cada uno de ellos afirmando su compromiso con su amado país Nipón, la hizo salir de su trance._

_Perdida, mirando a la nada, desde el segundo piso, los escucho prometiendo todo solo para recibir migajas. Kagura comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin darse cuenta. Su vida era un verdadero infierno._

― _¡Salvaran a cada uno de los infectados que puedan!―volvió a gritar el coronel― ¡Y gatillaran sin pensarlo dos veces cuando la situación se ponga mucho peor!, ¿Verdad?―_

― _¡Si, señor!―era una sinfonía de muerte, que daba la insólita aclaración de que el setenta y cinco de ellos moriría en menos de un año._

_Recordar que Sougo estuvo en una de esas fiestas, que ingreso haciendo ese estúpido juramento y que partió hace un mes de esas instalaciones en favor de su nación… la llenaba de ira._

_Dos días atrás había llegado de su misión. Apenas consciente y una infección grave en su brazo izquierdo, el castaño solo atino a entregarle una caja de regalo abollada. Kagura la ignoro y corrió junto a su camilla para comenzar con los análisis._

_Trágicamente, gracias a resultados que expresaban los estudios, se dio cuenta que el virus había entrado en sus venas esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. _

_Quedando inconsciente, Sougo aún permanecía delicado en la sala de emergencias._

― _Nos encontramos con Mitsuba―explico uno de los soldados en cuanto ella pregunto que había ocurrido._

― _¿Y ella? ¿La capturaron?― ninguno negó ni afirmo nada. Solo se miraban entre ellos con pesar. _

― _Lo que importa es Okita, ¿No?―desvió la pregunta uno de ellos. No deseaban sentir presión después de semejante misión._

_Tal vez, lo mejor hubiera sido mantener la boca callada. Se regañada el haber preguntado en ese momento que había sucedido. ¿Por qué no se quedó con las palabras de sus compañeros?_

― _¿Qué le paso a Mitsuba?―Hijikata estaba desencajado. Tenía una mezcla de sonrisa irónica y una mirada llena de dolor― ¿Qué piensas que paso?―su actitud no le gustó mucho. Era cierto que ella fue quien lo busco por todas las instalaciones para preguntar porque Sougo era el único que venía con una infección, ¿Quería saber que había ocurrido? En ese momento si, y lo lamentaba muchísimo― ¿Sabes que mierda fue lo que paso?―grito y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas una de las mesas de prueba― Tu nos mandaste a ese lugar, ¿No deberías de estar al tanto?― volvió a gritar iracundo._

― _¡No lo sé, no entiendo que ocurrió!―seria por ese mal trato que le daba, ella comenzó a elevar su voz― Los envié, sí, pero Sougo es… siempre fue el más habilidoso ¿Cómo…?―la risa de Hijikata corto sus palabras._

― _Mitsuba―respondió con los ojos enjugados de lágrimas― Apareció… y Sougo no fue capaz de dispararle, quedo estático al igual que yo―limpio su llanto con el dorso de su manga― Mordió a Sougo, pero hasta ese momento nadie reacciono. Termine matándola―su rostro sin vida quedo endurecido por esa gran perdida. Kagura no supo que decir, acaso… ¿Había sido, verdaderamente, su culpa?― No diré que fuiste la causante de que él este así―aclaro― Ya tienes mucho con culparte a ti misma― era muy fácil de leer. Su semblante eran igual a la de él, la culpa los carcomía desde el interior._

_Hijikata se alejó y Kagura comenzó a deambular por los pasillos de ese esterilizado hospital, hasta encontrarse a esa sarta de chicos ilusos que prometían ser héroes victoriosos a pesar de no saber qué era lo que les deparaba el exterior._

― _¡Un disparo en la cabeza y acaban con uno de ellos!―volvió a gritar― ¡Valor!, ¡Honor!, ¡Coraje!, ¡Patriotismo!―el coronel levanto al alza su metralleta para terminar depositándola en su hombro― ¡Vuelvan victoriosos y se los aclamaran!― un ´´Si´´ estruendoso resonó― ¡Vuelvan muertos y el altar de nuestras plegarias los rodeara!― Otro grito de guerra sonó, ensordeciendo a muchos. Las trompetas de fondo no ayudaban mucho― Pero no permitan que los contagien jamás― Kagura presiono sus manos sobre las vigas― Porque no hay clemencia para quien contagie a uno de los nuestros― estaba perdida, más que perdida._

― _Sougo… vuelve―sollozo con impotencia._

.

Removiéndose en su cama, molesta por la incomodidad de su pesadilla, se levantó con el rostro empapado por el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

― Solo fue un sueño―musito tranquila al encontrarse en su habitación.

Busco a tientas a su compañero de cama, pero en ese estrecho espacio no sintió ningún cuerpo a su lado. Reincorporándose por las complicaciones que podría acarrear que alguien vea a Sougo liberado, ella termino por tropezarse con una montaña de papeles y cajas esparcidas en el piso.

― Auch, ¿Qué es esto?―levantándose como pudo prendió las luces encontrando a su querido Sougo mientras veía una montaña de imágenes con gestos y explicaciones humanas ― ¿Sougo?― él se acercó a ella para abrazarla bastante adormilado― ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?―

― A…―confuso por la palabra que debía usar, busco entre las hojas que estaba viendo y saco una en la que una maestra le enseñaba a un niño― A…pren…―bufo molesto por no recordar cómo decirlo.

― Aprender―aclaro― ¿Estas aprendiendo palabras?―él asintió antes de darle la espalda y seguir con su asunto.

Para Kagura hubiese sido todo muy interesante y llamativo si no supiera cuales eran las etapas del virus. Por más que Sougo quiera aprender, no lo conseguiría. El virus no permitía acumular conocimientos de cualquier tipo, es más, terminabas retrocediendo sin poder evitarlo.

Todo lo que en algún momento aprendías, se borraba completamente de tu cerebro. La plaga te transformaba en un recipiente lleno de instintos, sin recuerdos ni razón. Te volvías vacío.

Entristecida por ese hecho, permaneció en silencio sin ser capaz de afrontarlo. ¿Lo incentivaría a seguir con sus intentos de aprender? Sí, pero solo llenaba de esperanzas a una vasija que pronto se vaciaría.

Sougo la observo incomodo, ella no estaba escuchando sus palabras o sus meros intentos por serlo. Aun si perdía su humanidad, él todavía la quería ver sonreír. Así que, se acercó a ella y comenzó a señalar a Kagura con su dedo índice.

― Amo― regreso su dedo a su pecho dejándola sorprendida― Yo, amo―siguió insistiendo con señalarla, aun si ella no emitiera sonido alguno, aun si solo su rostro enrojecía, él comenzó a persistir con esa frase. ―Yo…―Kagura detuvo su mano antes que volviera a intentar expresarse.

― ¿De dónde sacaste eso?― estaba más que claro que él no comprendía el significado de sus palabras, así que quiso saber que era lo que trataba de leer.

Él señalo una de las cajas viejas de Kagura que no abría hace meses. Dentro de esta solo descubrió papeles y mucho polvo. Comenzó a ojear los reportes de sus trabajos universitarios y de sus primeros años inventando la cura para el virus Stoker.

― ¿De qué hoja lo sacaste?―volvió a cuestionar dándose cuenta que no lo encontraría fácil.

Dejando las imágenes que tenía entre sus manos se sumergió en la caja buscando lo que había leído. Era brusco en sus movimientos, el chico hizo mucho desorden solo por una insulsa hoja.

― Eso…―cuando se reincorporo, Sougo no llevaba un papel con anotaciones desprolijas entre sus manos, no, llevaba una caja abollada en una de las puntas ―Es de…―el castaño la abrió sin esperar a que ella dijera algo.

Agitando la caja, un anillo y un papel manchado de humedad golpearon contra el frio piso del hospital. Su boca se abrió producto de la sorpresa, ¿Qué hacia un anillo ahí? Eso era de Sougo, ¿No?, ¿Para quién era?

Ignorando la sortija, el castaño tomo entre sus dedos el papel. Lo alzo frente a sus ojos y dijo la palabra ´´Amo´´ con seguridad.

Kagura tomo la hoja entre sus manos. No parecía ser una carta, sino una especie de anotador. Desprolija, con manchas de sangre, suciedad y mucha humedad, el papel amarillento tenía impregnado el negro de la tinta, con la caligrafía de Sougo.

_Hoy estas linda y…_

_¿Cómo te fue con tu investigación? _

_¿Kagura, podríamos hablar en privado? Quiero contarte algo. Se trata de nosotros. _

_Eres muy linda y me gusta, no te ves como un mono. _

_¿Te gustaría tomar un café? Aunque sé que no te gusta, pero…_

_China, ¿Por qué no dejas de comer tanto y te conviertes en mí…?_

Kagura miro la sarta de idioteces que su amigo escribía sobre ella, ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Ella no encontró mucho más en ese papel manchado de tinta, con palabras escritas y frases tachadas.

Suspirando con fastidio comenzó a doblar la hoja, hasta que por fin vio más escritos en el dorso de la hoja.

_´´ No me importa que tan tonta seas, que comas como cerdo, seas una malhablada e inmigrante. No me importa que tan pesada te vuelvas, que violenta seas o que vieja y arrugada termines de estar. _

_Te quiero_

_Te Amo Kagura, cásate conmigo.´´_

Era una especie de anotador, uno donde el Okita se preparaba para una confesión muy importante. Por la cantidad de palabras tachadas y las manchas de tinta por todo el papel, se notaba que le había costado bastante decidirse.

Descreída de esas palabras, ella siguió sosteniendo el papel entre sus dedos temblorosos.

― ¿Qué?― ¿Qué era lo que estaba leyendo?, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?― Sougo…― él la quería y venía a darse cuenta en un momento como ese.

¿Qué tipo de amor trágico era ese?

.

Por los pasillos de las instalaciones, un grupo de seis enfermeros y doctores caminaban tranquilamente. Esa misma tarde, el cuerpo médico encargado de revisar a los numerosos sujetos de prueba para su sentencia final, tomaron la determinación de hacer un chequeo exclusivo a aquellos que estaban a poco tiempo de tocar la etapa cinco.

Dejando para lo último al militar Okita Sougo, comenzaron a leer los numerosos informes de su analista.

― Presenta total perdida de los recuerdos―aseguro uno― Sus únicos recuerdos son los de hace unos meses atrás, mas no recuerda nada de su vida libre del virus― explico al cabecera de la junta médica.

― ¿Complicaciones o contratiempos con su progreso?―pregunto el hombre a cargo.

― No existe un avance o un retroceso, todo sigue su ruta natural―dijo ojeando los papeles― Aunque si representa un peligro para muchos―

― Se trata del oficial Okita, ¿cierto?―

― Exacto―se acercó otro acomodando sus gafas― Representa un peligro inminente. Okita Sougo fue entrenado para matar, además de que fue uno de los mejores en su época. Pertenecía al grupo de Hijikata Toushirou, bajo la tutela de Kondo Isao―

― ¿Kondo? Aun no se lo encuentra, ¿No?―

― Fue detectado hace poco―el brillo del celular ilumino el rostro de un tercer sujeto que mostraba todos los detalles del caso― Hijikata y su escuadrón intentaran capturarlo durante la próxima noche. Uno de sus compañeros está siendo desinfectado y de momento no podrán salir―

― Entendido―asintió intentando no irse de tema― ¿Qué hay del personal a cargo del sujeto de prueba Okita Sougo, con etapa cinco?―

― Es un Yato calificado, Umibouzu Kagura― el primero se acercó a él con el expediente de la pelirroja― Kagura es una de las más activas en el campo. Ha buscado sin descanso una cura para el virus…―

― Fallando insistentemente, señor― el hombre con su celular, marcando aun la localización de Kondo, se acercó a su superior aclarando las palabras de su compañero― Kagura será muy buena en su campo, pero sigue postergando la ejecución del oficial poniendo a todos en un gran riesgo―

― ¿Era la encargada de las heridas de nuestro infectado?―pregunto casi descreído del asunto.

― Si, se ha hablado de una relación clandestina entre ellos―acomodándose los anteojos, uno de sus ayudantes comenzó a aclarar sobre el asunto― No me sorprende que postergue tanto su ejecución―

El superior de ese grupo de médicos sonrió ante las especulaciones de sus alumnos. Un hombre de casi sesenta años, malicioso

― Vaya, entonces tenemos una doctora que se centra más en sus relaciones románticas que en la salvación de la humanidad―murmuro divertido― Podemos tomar ventaja de eso―

El molesto y despreciable doctor Sada Sada, un hombre con un prontuario de mutilaciones y experimentos sádicos y repugnantes. Tortura y desfiguraciones, implantes de animales en cuerpos humanos. Asesinatos y despreocupación por el cuidado humano. Un fan despiadado de las operaciones sin calmantes.

Ama su trabajo, amaba ser despiadado hasta el final, por eso detestaba a Umibouzu Kagura. Desde que llego al cuerpo médico, la chica se interpuso en su camino, lo enfrento en más de una vez y negó sus métodos hasta el infinito. Incluso había sido capaz de manipular a toda la, escasa, sociedad a que reclamen por la utilización de morfina y otros derivados, ¿Dónde estaba lo divertido?

Obligado a tratar a esas criaturas como seres humanos normales, Sada Sada comenzó a investigar la vida de ella hasta sacarle algo que a ella también le dolería.

Okita Sougo.

Nunca pensó que sería tan simple como el denominado ´´Amor´´ hacia otra persona lo que más le importaba. Ese sujeto era su talón de Aquiles y lo terminaría quebrando hasta hacerla caer.

― ¡Prepárense!―levanto la voz llamando la atención de todos― El siguiente será el sujeto de prueba más peligroso, un tipo cuatro, un oficial de nuestras fuerzas armadas― sonrió extasiado― No me hare cargo si son atacados―

.

Estaba ordenando sus cajas guardando, solamente, el papel con la caligrafía de Sougo y el anillo. No sabía si debía o no usarlo, él aún no se lo pedía, por lo que prefirió guardarlo hasta que vuelva en sí.

Suspirando, termino por colgarlo en su cuello con una cadena de plata.

― Sougo, tengo que amarrarte―aviso acercándose a él.

― N-No―

― No te estoy preguntando―cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho en una actitud de reproche― Ven, tengo que comenzar con mi investigación. Anoche no dormiste encadenado, así que…―

― Amo―trataba de sobornarla con esa palabra nueva que había aprendido. Ella volvió a insistir pero él se escapó de sus agarres, terminando por arrinconándola ―Amo―

Suspirando, decidió que lo mejor sería usar su fuerza Yato para encerrarlo nuevamente. Le daba pena, en cierto modo, ya que el siempre permanecía encerrado.

― Sougo…―trato de buscar una manera más tranquila para regresarlo a su lugar de manera pacífica. ¡Maldición! Si tan solo no tuviese esa actitud tan infantil e inocente y, en cambio, fuese el sádico bastardo del que se enamoró, lo golpearía hasta hacerlo entrar en razón― Si te portas bien, hoy en la noche te dejare libre otra vez― el asintió aunque no aflojo su agarre.

Ella trato de obligarlo a que la suelte, pero a él no parecía molestarle la fuerza que ella ejercía. Kagura se maldecía por no poder ser más severa con él en esas instancias.

― ¿Amas?― Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Enrojecida no supo que decir exactamente.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?―contraatacar de esa forma lo entristeció.

― ¿No?―

Ella trago saliva sintiéndose en una encrucijada. Él seguía siendo el hombre de quien se había enamorado desde niña. Siga siendo el sádico cara de niña, y demás descripciones que ella le daba, pero… a veces veía una enorme brecha en su personalidad actual y el hombre molesto que le sacaba suspiros. No es que no le gustara este lado tan tierno de él. Y cabe aclarar que seguía siendo un sádico de primera, no con ella, sino con cualquiera que tratara de acercarse –véase Shinpachi el día de ayer-

Sus conflictos internos seguían aflorando, porque pensaba que Sougo en esas condiciones no comprendía el verdadero significado de la palabra ´´Amor´´. Suponía que le gusto el sonido de la palabra al hablar, que entre todos y cada una de sus explicaciones no estaba esa comprensión humana en su ser.

Al mismo tiempo, ella rogaba para que vuelva a ser el mismo Sougo de siempre y que, solo en esas condiciones, se confesara para así seguir con la determinación de cumplir su tan desesperada promesa: ´´Traerlo de regreso´´.

Aun así… no podía negar el hecho que en los ojos de cada uno ella se reflejaba perfectamente. Que él la miraba con esa misma intensidad y seguía estando a su lado como de costumbre. En ese sentido, su amado amigo seguía siendo el mismo.

― Si―susurro muy apenada― Lo hago―el chico se sorprendió de verla tan avergonzada, prácticamente los colores se le habían subido al rostro, tratando de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

Alejando sus manos de su cara, antes de ser privado de observarla, estampo sus labios contra los de ella. ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo? Sougo no podía querer… es decir, sabía que no podía controlar sus impulsos y sus deseos, pero no esperaba que la atacara en ese mismo instante donde ella se encontraba tan permisiva.

Tenía que seguir con sus estudios, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de corresponderle el beso. Ese sádico no hacía más que acercarse y destruir en segundos su determinación.

¿Por qué sus manos seguían en la pared, presionando con fuerza? ¿Estaba impaciente?, o ¿Por qué ella comenzaba a deslizar sus manos entre las hebras castañas de su cabello? ¿Acaso lo permitía? Fuese lo que estuviera pasando entre ellos se cortó rápidamente, culpa de una risa burlesca proveniente de la puerta de ingreso.

― Veo que es muy centrada en sus investigaciones―soltando a Sougo, Kagura lo aparto muy avergonzada para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

― Sada Sada―dijo sorprendida de verlo por ahí. Con lo llamativo de encontrar a ese sujeto, en medio de su laboratorio, junto a sus alumnos ella quiso saber que estaba ocurriendo― ¿Se le ofrece algo?―interponiéndose entre ellos y el castaño, espero a escuchar su respuesta.

Dando un vista rápida al lugar de trabajo de la chica, él hombre hizo una anotación en su libreta. Inspecciono los líquidos que estudiaba y siguió con sus notas. Kagura esperó pacientemente.

― Bueno, veras…―sonrió satisfactoriamente― Tu sujeto de prueba está en una fase crucial. El tiempo comenzó a correr hace un tiempo y prácticamente, esa criatura, tiene un pie en la muerte―

― Es Sougo― aclaro― No criatura― Sada Sada se sintió tan excitado por esa situación que rio levemente, ¿Qué tanto le importaba ese sujeto?

― Claro―acepto dándole una exagerada reverencia― El joven Okita Sougo― el castaño gruño a su inoportuno acercamiento. El movimiento brusco del anciano lo molesto de alguna forma.

Kagura acaricio su cabeza calmándolo.

― Debería tomar de forma seria cada uno de los infectados, ellos también son humanos― regaño la chica sin importarle el orden jerárquico.

― Deberías dejar de sucumbir a los placeres y continuar con tu trabajo, mujerzuela―sujetándola desde su quijada, presiono sus mejillas con fuerza. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía decirle que hacer. ― Después de matar a ese monstruo ordenare a que te despellejen, perra― escupió con asco.

No aguanto, no podía hacerlo. Ver como la lastimaban, como ese anciano con la barriga inmensa tocaba de forma tan brusca a Kagura, lo hizo rabiar. Sus ojos comenzaron a dejar su tono rojizo intenso, para teñirse de un oscuro color vino.

En su cabeza solo estaba el cuerpo sin vida del viejo Sada Sada.

El movimiento abrupto de ese viejo altero demasiado a Sougo, quien no espero a que la soltara para empujarla lejos de ese viejo. De un movimiento fluido se fue contra Sada Sada rompiendo el cuello de su camisa.

Kagura trato de detenerlo pero él ya había mordido tan fuerte su garganta rompiéndole la aorta. La sangre escurrió por el suelo tan brillante y espesa, que la imagen asesina de él comenzó a reflejarse en ella.

― ¡Sougo!―grito intentando detenerlo.

Corrió hasta su cuerpo, pero él fue más rápido y salto sobre uno de los aprendices del anciano. Entre gritos y sangre, cuatro de esos siete terminaron descuartizados por las mordidas de Sougo. Kagura no podía negar que ese hombre que estaba al frente de ella, era un infectado en etapa cinco.

― No hay retorno―grito uno de los escasos sobrevivientes. El joven había sacado la misma conclusión que ella.

Mientras bebía la sangre que escurría de sus manos, el de ojos rojizos se alertó de la voz chillante del sobreviviente. Como si de un cazador fuese, se acercó lentamente hasta él.

El cuello de ese sujeto, sus venas presentes a través de su piel. Hace mucho que no bebía tanta sangre, es más, no recordaba haber sentido tanta saciedad en el pasado. Las vitaminas y las raciones reducidas de sangre descongelada no eran lo mismo que la de una víctima que terminaba de cazar, que se retorcía por su desangramiento. Una dulce sangre recién retirada de un cuerpo. Que delicia era eso.

― Espera― Kagura se interpuso entre ambos, permitiendo que los únicos tres que seguían vivos escaparan con rapidez― Basta, no puedes seguir― él presiono sus dientes con fuerza y lanzo alaridos de molestia ― Sougo, no puedes lastimar a nadie, ¿Me escuchas…?―

El salto improvisto de él contra ella la sorprendió, ¿La estaba atacando? Esquivando uno y dos ataques de él. Siendo lastimada con las uñas largas del chico, Kagura trato de noquearlo para poder controlarlo.

Sougo estaba sacado, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus gruñidos hambrientos daban claras indicaciones de lo que era ella para él, en esos instantes: Comida. Kagura era una presa y no cualquiera. Con sus recuerdos confusos aún tenía en su cabeza el sabor magnifico de su sangre. La que más le gustaba y ansiaba consumir.

Asestando un golpe contra el estómago de él, el Okita pateo sus piernas lastimando sus tobillos. La pelirroja cayó, con todo el peso de su cuerpo, contra el suelo. No espero ni un segundo antes de subirse sobre su cuerpo y presionar sus uñas contra las muñecas de ella.

― ¡Detente!―grito asustada.

Relamiéndose los labios, Sougo se zambulló en el cuello de Kagura exprimiendo su deliciosa sangre de su cuerpo. Su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía debajo del de él.

Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y ecos de voces familiares y desconocidas comenzaron a resonar muy lejos de ella.

Creyó oír varios disparos y un cuerpo desfalleciéndose. Lo último que sintió fueron las lágrimas de Sougo sobre su mejilla antes de terminar inconsciente.

Si tan solo encontrase una cura para el virus Stoker, nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido. Sougo seguiría siendo el mismo y todos sus conocidos encerrados en la pocilga serían liberados. Mitsuba no habría terminado de esa forma tan trágica y Toshi no estaría enfadado con ella.

¿Por qué no lo descubría?

En un estado completamente alejado de su conciencia, Kagura tenía entre sus manos un reloj de arena, que a cada segundo escurría su contenido transformándolo en sangre, momentos antes de tocar fondo.

Pero sus muñecas comenzaron a arder y su incapacidad de seguir sosteniendo el reloj se vio perjudicada por la agonía. Abriendo sus palmas intentando apaciguar el dolor, permitió que el reloj cayera rompiendo su cristal en mil pedazos.

El goteo del suero fue lo que le recordó la sangre escurriendo. Abriendo sus ojos, se encontró con una habitación limpia y muchas sondas conectadas a su cuerpo. Recostada en una camilla volvió a sentir el ardor en sus muñecas.

Sobándose el sector adolorido encontró unas vendas que cubrían sus muñecas. Fue así como recordó todo.

― ¡Sougo!―musito preocupada.

¿Qué había sucedido con él? No tenía tiempo para pensarlo, quería respuestas no deducciones.

De un fuerte tirón arranco las sondas sin problemas. Toco su cuello que aun dolía horrores.

Tomando un utensilio de cocina, dejado en una vianda al lado de su cama, fue capaz de ver el color morado que se expandía desde las vendas. Sougo realmente fue muy brusco.

Negó con su cabeza, en esos momentos no podía esperar tenía que encontrarlo pero ¡Ya!

― Disculpe, pero no puede irse―la enfermera a cargo de su cuidado trato de calmarla encontrándola con su intento de fuga― Aun no le inyectamos la vacuna y…― sin necesidad de buscar un calzado, la pelirroja salto desde su cama dando una pirueta sobre la mujer ― ¡Espere!―

No podía detenerse. Comenzó a correr por el hospital, buscándolo. ´´La pocilga´´ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió antes de dirigirse a las escaleras del complejo.

Estaba en el tercer piso, llegar al subsuelo sería un completo suicidio. Si bien había estado, con anterioridad, ese no era su sector y mucho menos lo seria en esas instancias. Sin contar, claro está, la vigilancia que rodeaba ´´La pocilga´´.

Sabía que sería un completo fracaso, pero lo intentaría. ¿Qué pasaba si aún seguía vivo? ¿Qué pasaba si estaba siendo torturado bajo los rayos del sol?, ¿Y si se estaba martirizando por sus acciones?, ¿Qué diablos ocurriría si ya no lo volvería a ver?

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?―de repente un arma apunto contra su cabeza preocupándola ― Este no es tu sector―

No necesito mirar a la persona portadora del arma, lo reconoció en el tono seco de su tonada.

― No te metas en mi camino―advirtió― Aun si fuiste la pareja de Mitsu, no me contendré, Toshi―girando con precaución su cabeza encontró a un sonriente Hijikata detrás de su espalda.

A un costado de él, Shinpachi sonreía gratamente.

― Kagura, es mejor que nos acompañes―

Tomaron el ascensor para llegar al quinto piso, de forma más rápida, hasta el sector de los experimentos. Ocultando a la pelirroja con una bata, unos anteojos y un sombrero amplio de playa, la chica no pasó desapercibida, pero al menos no se la reconoció.

Ingresando al sector de experimentación de ella, Hijikata cerró la puerta después de inspeccionar que nadie los seguía. Shinpachi reviso el lugar en busca de cámaras o algún micro que pudiera delatarlos.

― ¿Qué ocurre?―pregunto impaciente sacándose todo ese disfraz.

― ¿A dónde pensabas ir?―Hijikata pregunto molesto antes de que el cuatro ojos hablara.

― A la pocilga―aseguro.

― ¿Eres capaz de pasar a través de la vigilancia que hay allí?― volvió a preguntar.

― Sí, estoy segu…―Hijikata la golpeó en la cabeza con su puño.

― ¿No razonas o qué?, ¿Eres tonta? Ni aunque fueses la hija del gran Umibouzu podrías traspasar la seguridad del subsuelo― estaba harto de tanta estupidez, cada día sentía que él era el único cuerdo en ese hospital.

Kagura no volvió a levantar la cabeza, estaba deprimida porque las palabras de Toshi eran demasiado sinceras, tanto que dolía. Su amigo de ojos café se acercó a ella y trato de consolarla.

― Pero… Sougo…―

― Te ayudaremos, Kagura. No estás sola― ella levanto un poco la mirada con sus orbes empañados de lágrimas.

― ¿Cómo?― calmo su llanto mientras secaba sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

― Con un plan―esta vez intercedió el militar― ¿Cómo sabias que Sougo estaba ahí?―quiso saber.

― No lo sabía, solo iría a indagar―

Hijikata aguanto las ganas de querer golpear nuevamente su cabeza para asegurarse si tenía algo de contenido. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir ir hasta semejante lugar solo por una simple corazonada?

Shinpachi sonrió dudoso de que la chica comprendiera el peligro. Pero estaba al tanto de lo desesperada que estaba. Ella haría cualquier cosa a pesar de ser un completo suicidio. Pero no podían actuar por la adrenalina, debían razonar y para eso estaban ellos.

― Dentro de la pocilga, está el sector más grande de todo el hospital, la sala de las cámaras. Ahí es donde tienen a los infectados― el de ojos celestes comenzó a fumar para calmar su estrés.

― Okita está en el lado Sur, alejado de todos los ´´Etapa 5´´, confinado en una prisión en el centro de las cámaras de hibernación― Shinpachi dibujo un círculo, dividiéndolo en pequeñas habitaciones. Un pasillo para que los investigadores puedan transitar y un vacío profundo en su centro.

― Lo sé―aclaro la pelirroja― Lo había visto hace tiempo―

― Pero, desde que Sougo alcanzo la Etapa 4, Comenzaron a crear una capsula en su centro―en el centro del dibujo recreo un cuadrado, con cinco pasillos colgando de los extremos hasta el centro.

― ¿Por qué?―pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja.

― Sada Sada comenzó con el proyecto―Hijikata se acercó al dibujo señalando la capsula que contenía a Sougo― Es la cámara solar para sujetos peligrosos― el hombre tomo un vaso de plástico y agujereo su centro, con cuidado lo coloco sobre el dibujo― No es necesario salir al exterior y el infectado morirá incinerado cuando el sol este en su punto alto― Kagura trago saliva con preocupación.

― Hoy será la ejecución― Shinpachi miro su reloj― Falta menos de una hora para detener todo―

― ¿Y cómo lo haremos?―la pelirroja comenzó a desesperarse, Sougo estaba a punto de ser asesinado sin ninguna justificación.

― Aun no está en Etapa 5, como había dicho hace unos momentos. El sigue estando en su Etapa 4. Trate de explicar que sufrió un arranque de ira, no una total transformación. Sougo aún tiene algo de humanidad― Confiaba en el castaño y en esa tonta doctora― Él te sigue mucho, tú lo liberaras mientras nosotros creamos la apertura de su escape―

Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a seguir. Después de todo, casi parte a la pocilga sin un mísero plan.

― ¿Cómo lo harán?―quiso saber.

― Desactivare los generadores de luz―mostro su computadora con una cuenta regresiva, quedaban treinta minutos para que su plan comience.

― Pero el hospital usa luz natural, su techo está lleno pantallas solares, es imposible que…―

― Nada es imposible―Shinpachi sonrió confiado― Creare una sobrecarga en los sistemas, estoy tratando de consumir toda la energía necesaria―mostro nuevamente su laptop para que ella comprendiera― Estos son los niveles de luz acumulada y acá está el consumo―

― Solo tienes un lapso menor a los diez minutos― exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo Hijikata volvió a hablar― Aprovéchalos, nosotros seremos la distracción―

Kagura se sintió incomoda al saber que escaparía con el castaño pero terminaría abandonando a sus compañeros. Shinpachi acaricio su cabeza de forma maternal. Un ´´No te preocupes´´ apareció dibujado en su rostro.

― Te esperaremos afuera del hospital― aseguro con una sonrisa.― Trata de cubrirlo bien, no puede darle el sol―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Final del segundo capítulo.**

**El próximo termina.**

**Nuevamente, mis agradecimientos a ****Tamagito/ Tamago to gohan-aru**** y ****Picatrix**** por todo :) y a todas las hermosas personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic.**

**Muchas Gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**¡Quiero Devorarte!**

**.**

**.**

Si tenía que ser sincera, se había olvidado de cuándo fue la última vez que había peleado cuerpo a cuerpo. Las peleas con su hermano fueron perdiéndose en el tiempo, los torneos los fue dejando por el estudio. Si bien seguía practicando cada tanto, no era lo mismo que sentir esa adrenalina correr por el cuerpo. No fue hasta ese preciso momento, donde se disfrazó de un miembro más de las fuerzas que custodiaban el sector, que se relamió los labios recordando lo placentero que era pelear.

No estaba para divertirse, estaba en medio de un combate seguro, Kagura tenía que concentrarse.

― ¿Me escuchas?―la voz de Shinpachi por su auricular la regreso a su misión― Recuerda que tienes menos de diez minutos―ella no respondió, estaba marchando junto a un grupo de formidables militares― Estas en la parte más alta de la pocilga. En pocos segundos comenzara a ascender la capsula de Okita. Recuerda que en cuanto se estabilice, los pasillos se conectaran con su centro y el techo se abrirá― Es ahí donde el tiempo empieza a correr―

Con los minutos empezando a correr. Kagura tembló, junto al resto de uniformados. Desde el fondo comenzó a emerger una luz brillante. Las cámaras de los infectados comenzaron iluminarse por piso, alterando a todas las criaturas.

― Este es el momento―Hijikata estaba a su lado, dándole la indicación de que comenzaría con el rescate.

Quedando estable en su centro. Ella espero a que los pasillos comiencen a conectarse, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Los pasillos no se conectaron, en su lugar el techo comenzó a vibrar.

― ¿Shinpachi?―pregunto ella sin saber que hacer.

― No están siguiendo las normas―explico preocupado― Kagura, Hijikata, tienen que hacer algo o él se incinerara antes de que abran paso al pasillo―

― ¿Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos?―grito molesto Hijikata viendo que su plan se desmoronaba por un cambio abrumador de los hechos.

Ella se alarmo, Sougo estaba recibiendo los primeros rayos de sol y comenzaba a gritar de dolor. ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Cómo lo evitaría?

Observando el espacio entre cada sector y su arma reglamentaria, ella tuvo una idea. Tal vez el arma no fuese lo suficientemente resistente para clavarse en la plataforma de la capsula, pero debía intentarlo.

― Sobrecarga la electricidad―Shinpachi no respondió, ¿Qué se suponía que haría?― ¡Solo hazlo!―aceptando su idea alocada, recargo la tensión hasta que los generadores colapsaran.

Con las luces apagadas y el techo a medio abrir, los guardias solo vieron un cuerpo saltando de una punta a otra. El sonido de las municiones caer de un lugar a otro comenzaron a resonar. Detonaciones y más explosiones crearon el desespero de las bestias por querer escapar. Hijikata la cubría desde las sombras, nadie sabía quién era el traidor y la confusión solo creo una disputa por la sobrevivencia. En pocos segundos todos se disparaban entre sí.

Kagura cubrió el cuerpo adolorido del castaño mientras lo ayudaba a escapar. Su metralleta quedo hecha añicos en cuanto consiguió clavarla en el duro metal de la plataforma.

¿Cómo escaparía?

Observando sus posibilidades mientras los impactos de bala y las luces de sus armas seguían resonado, Kagura se sintió aprensada en el centro sin poder salir.

― ¡Maldición!―No tenía manera de salir sin que una bala terminara lastimándola a ella o a él.

Calmando su ardor y observando como su piel incinerada por el sol volvía a su estado normal, el castaño comenzó a razonar nuevamente. No estaba interesado en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que sintió el aroma de ella.

― Kagura, el tiempo sigue corriendo ¡Sal de ahí!―el grito preocupado de Shinpachi creo una presión enorme en ella.

― Entendido―llevaba peso y no tenía nada con lo que sujetarse, solo esperaba que sus cálculos –para nada lógicos- terminen salvándolos― Vamos, Sou…―la mano de él tomo su cintura y salto al vacío. Kagura también ayudo en el impulso, dando más fuerza al salto.

Golpeando su espalda contra el suelo, ella sintió su omoplato arder. Sougo, por otra parte, recibió dos impactos de bala en su brazo izquierdo.

De los altavoces comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de alarma y las indicaciones de detención. Hijikata comenzó a exhalar tranquilo mientras los veía escapar. Shinpachi suspiro relajado por que el plan, aun con complicaciones, comenzaba a ver la luz del sol.

― Hijikata, tenemos que ir con ellos―el azabache acepto tranquilo mientras comenzaba la última etapa de su escape.

_Recordando lo último de su descabellado plan, Hijikata se rio de sí mismo. Jamás pensó que sería tan leal a alguien, pero ahí estaba, protegiendo a un idiota bueno para nada y esperando a su capitán._

―_Una vez afuera, ¿Qué se supone que haremos?―quiso saber Shinpachi dándose cuenta del fallo en sus planes._

_Kagura lo medito por un rato, era cierto que tanto dentro como fuera no era seguro. Pensó en su hermano y la nave del Harusame, libre de humanos. Resguardando la vida de Nobume, ella podría pedir un medio de escape tan masivo como ese. Abandonaría la tierra hasta encontrar una solución._

― _Llamare a Kamui―aseguro ella― Le pediré que nos espere detrás del parque central, son un par de metros desde aquí, no es demasiado. Necesito tiempo para continuar con mi investigación… Seguramente tendrá espacio para los cuatro y…―_

― _No me iré de acá― Hijikata aclaro su situación de forma directa― Kondo aún permanece perdido y mi escuadrón esperara por mí― ¿Estaba seguro? ¿Qué pasaría si descubrieran que fue parte de su fuga?_

― _Pero…― trato de objetar, convencerlos de que esa no era la solución._

― _Hijikata tiene razón. No puedo dejar a mi hermana acá― Shinpachi se unía a la negación― Tampoco puedo irme― ella se negó a que eso pase, debían irse todos ¿No?― Cálmate, cuando consigas dar con la cura volverás. Nosotros te esperaremos, Kagura―_

¿Qué tipo de mártir era?

― Hijikata―la voz del Shimura lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad― Quedan cuatro minutos, es hora de partir― él asintió y se alejó del insistente tiroteo. Su parte estaba casi terminada, solo debía asegurarse que ese par llegase bien a la nave del Harusame.

Después de saltar la gran muralla, comenzaron a correr a través de la ciudad destruida. Kagura podía sentir como era observada desde las sombras por cuerpos sin conciencia. El fulgor del hambre que se dibujaba en sus ojos, los gruñidos desesperados y amenazantes. Imploraban que la luz del sol se consuma en la noche para arremeter contra el cuerpo de ella.

La capa que Sougo llevaba encima le permitía transitar libremente bajo el cielo diurno.

Sin detenerse llegaron a un pequeño bosque. Un conjunto de matorrales y bosques silvestres, pasto crecido y flores de colores.

― Quédate aquí, bajo el árbol― pidió.

Salió preparada para cualquier situación. Con un conjunto de vendas comenzó a cubrir sus pies descalzos lleno de quemaduras. Seguramente debía doler, pero él no parecía muy consciente de eso.

Después de que ella dejara su disfraz tirado por ahí, abrió su chaleco militar, dejando el cuello expuesto, se le hizo muy difícil a él no darse cuenta de la herida tan grave que le causo. Estaba morado, menos que cuando se había despertado, pero aun así seguía siendo bastante doloroso de ver.

― Sien…to―musito apenado.

Toco su cuello dejando que sus hebras castañas cubrieran su rostro.

Se sentía como si realmente fuese un monstruo. La imagen de Kagura perdiendo la conciencia mientras él seguía consumiéndose por el sabor de su sangre. Verla ensangrentada e inconsciente lo preocupo tanto que pensó en la posibilidad de haberle arrancado la vida. ´´La mataste´´ comenzaron a gritar los oficiales cuando lo capturaron.

Tardo en regresar en sí. Ella no despertaba y su rostro anonadado comenzó a derramar lágrimas llenas de tragedia. Las acusaciones, diciendo que era un ´´monstruo´´, ´´un asesino´´, una ´´bestia´´ no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era que estaba encerrado en una capsula monitoreada, con los recuerdos de Kagura desfallecida en un charco de sangre.

― No es para tanto―le restó importancia― He terminado más herida en otros momentos―lo beso palpando su pecho― Tenemos que continuar―

Lo único que le preocupaba en esos momentos, era la mala ubicación de la terminal. Tenían dos opciones, rodear lo que anteriormente fue una plaza y ahora era una especie de bosque tupido, o atravesarlo. La última tenía el riesgo de ser atacados por humanos o amantos infectados, pero era más rápida que rodearla. El atardecer comenzaba a caer y la noche se acercaba con tenacidad.

Indicando su ruta, decidieron comenzar su camino a toda velocidad. Kagura ato un pañuelo en ambas muñecas para evitar separarse. Arrancando la carrera, los alaridos ansiosos no se hicieron tardar. La pelirroja escucho el sonido de pisadas veloces a su alrededor, mientras los gritos de disfrute se hacían cada vez más fuerte.

Sougo gruñía amenazante a cualquiera que intentara lastimarla. Aun si se acercaban cientos de ellos, él les haría frente.

El primer ataque se efectuó después de saltar un tronco robusto caído en medio del camino. Un sujeto de toscas facciones arremetió contra ella intentando morderla. Era bastante bueno que Kagura fuese una Yato, de forma abrupta lo golpeo en el estómago mandándolo a volar.

― Kagura, estamos detrás de ustedes―la voz de Shinpachi en su auricular llamo su atención.

― Bien, Ya comenzaron a aparecer―Sougo ataco a otro que intentaba lastimar a su compañera― Nos veremos en un rato―aseguro.

Cortando la transmisión, Kagura siguió atacando y defendiéndose. Una mordida en su brazo y el tropiezo de Sougo después de ser golpeado contra un árbol, la dejo adolorida. El castaño fue atacado por otros cuatro mientras el más robusto de ellos se subía al cuerpo de Kagura.

Sintiéndose aun mareada, ella pateo y forcejeo con el infectado. Aunque pronto se vio sometida.

― ¡Ka… u…ra!―grito como pudo, al ver como el primer mordisco llegaba a su cuello. Otros tres sujetos se acercaron a ella.

Él no la podía ver, no podía ver a nadie. Sougo volvió a manchar sus manos de sangre.

Por otro lado Kagura no podía dejar de observar esa imagen que tenía grabada a fuego en su memoria. Ese hombre, sobre ella, bebió su sangre mostrando con orgullo sus colmillos. Pero algo había ocurrido, su cuerpo muto, aunque sea una milésima, sus colmillos se encogieron. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla entre los ´´clase Stoker´´ y un humano sano, era una de las características de la Etapa 4. Pero se suponía que ese salvaje era 5, un ´´Sin retorno´´, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

― _¿Me estás diciendo que los Yato son más fuertes?―_ Shinpachi se lo había preguntado en su momento y ella muy segura había dicho que sí.

Lo eran, los Yato eran más fuertes. Su sangre era casi inmune al virus, ¿Acaso beber sangre Yato revertiría las consecuencias catastróficas del virus Stoker? No, ya había probado con ello. Esa no era la solución. ¿Qué había cambiado para que sus glóbulos consigan tantos cambios?, ¿Acaso una trasmutación a causa de los años que vivió bajo esa epidemia? Tampoco, Kagura se analizaba mensualmente por si algún cambio en su metabolismo apareciese.

Escucho gritos a su alrededor y sangre derramándose por todos lados, algunas gotas llegaron a su mejilla recordándole el momento en que abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una camilla.

― _¡Aun no le colocamos la vacuna!―_ ¿Se trataba de eso? Desde el momento en que fue atacada por Sougo en su laboratorio, ella no había tenido tiempo para ponerse una vacuna. ¿Podría ser que la mezcla de la sangre Yato con la del virus, en un tiempo bastante prolongado sea la…?

Sus pupilas se dilataron en el instante en que comprendía la solución de sus problemas.

Sougo nunca había obtenido un retroceso en el virus, porque ella siempre se vacunaba en cuanto era mordida. No dejaba el tiempo suficiente para que se expanda por su torrente sanguíneo.

Levantándose, feliz por su grato descubrimiento, se encontró con una escenografía tan sangrienta como el día de ayer, en el que Sougo rompió el cuello de Sada Sada.

Las pocas criaturas que quedaban en pie, salieron disparadas mientras se escurría un espejo de sangre sobre la tierra. El pavor del desangramiento, los cortes, las mordidas y los cuellos quebrados y hecho añicos aterraron, incluso, a esas bestias.

¿Qué tan terrorífico era esa criatura? Cabello café y ojos rojizos que brillaban en medio de la noche. Dientes filosos y garras ensangrentadas. Ropa sucia y un aspecto temerario. Él se acercó a ella como si de un depredador se tratara. Kagura no se movió, estaba débil, había perdido demasiada sangre como para poder pelear. Suspiro preocupada, aun no daba la cura a nadie y no quería morir sin pasar su conocimiento a otra persona. Pero era casi imposible soñar con algo así, menos cuando veía el cuerpo de él saltando en su dirección.

Kagura cerró sus ojos esperando, quizás, su muerte. Fatigada por el esfuerzo, no sintió el dolor o un desgarro en su cuerpo, tan solo percibió un peso anormal sobre su cuerpo. Abriendo con cuidado sus ojos, se encontró con la cabellera de Sougo cubriendo gran parte de su visión.

― ¿Estas consiente?―pregunto sin mover un solo musculo― Deberíamos continuar, ¿No te parece? Podrían atraparnos si seguimos acá―

― ¿Bi… en?― quiso saber sin levantarse de su cuerpo.

― Si―acaricio su cabello con calma― Me salvaste―él se levantó un poco de su cuerpo y la observo detenidamente ― Haremos un cambio de planes―explico― Creo que puedo curarte, Sougo― se reclino mordiendo sus labios con fuerza.

― ¿Ya… no bes…tia?―

― No lo eres ahora, idiota―acaricio su mejilla― Vamos a retroceder el avance del virus en tu cuerpo y seguirás siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, aunque sin la ternura que tienes ahora― tal vez terminaría extrañando ese lado inocente de él.

Él se removió sobre ella, acerco su rostro a Kagura y permaneció estático, le gustaba muchísimo el aroma de ella. Quería quedarse así por un largo rato, no deseaba alejarse de su cuerpo aun si pusiera su vida en peligro.

Por otra parte, la pelirroja no comprendió lo mismo y creyó que él quería besarla. Acerco sus labios a los de él uniéndolos en un largo y profundo beso. No era bueno que lo bese con tantas ansias, ella debería saberlo mejor que nadie, pero en esas instancias se le hizo casi imposible resistirse a él.

Sus besos se hicieron cada vez más profundos, soltando suspiros de júbilo de parte de ella. Sougo removió sus piernas reclamando espacio entre las de ella. Kagura le dio permiso, no estaba razonando muy bien en esos momentos. La sangre esparcida a su alrededor, los cadáveres a su lado, nada podía importar mucho más que él besándola tan desesperadamente. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse aun si tenían la ropa puesta.

Sougo seguía deseando romperle la ropa y proseguir con sus primitivos deseos. No se cansaba para nada de ella. Kagura era la única persona que le importaba. No tenía recuerdos de su pasado, no sabía quiénes eran sus familiares, si tenía amigos o simples conocidos, él no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera tenía en sus memorias el recuerdo de su juventud al lado de Kagura, solo comprendía que era a la única que estuvo observando desde que tiene uso de razón. Para él, ellos siempre estuvieron juntos y eso era lo único que le importaba. La quería, no existía nada más.

Ella apreso su pelvis con sus piernas y comenzó a moverse de igual forma que él. Era tan perfecta esa sensación de calor, aun si no era lo suficiente como para controlarlos.

― ¡Ah!―gimió fuerte, Sougo había presionado su entrepierna con la de ella. La creciente erección se sentía tan bien, que ella rogaba por arrancarle la ropa.

Los ojos de él se deslizaron hasta su cuello, hambriento por el sabroso líquido que guardaba tras su pálida piel. Inconscientemente mostro sus dientes, aun si trataba de aguantar sus deseos por consumir ese delicioso elixir.

― Sougo―llamo ella al notar sus movimientos― Bebe― le hizo una seña a su cuello, el lado donde no estaba herido.

Él miro apenado, aun recordaba que por su causa ella llevaba esa marca en su cuello. Aun si en unos días se le desapareciera, él tendría en su memoria ese momento donde se descontrolo.

― No― paso sus uñas por las vendas que cubrían la herida.

¿Qué pasaría si no podía controlarse?

Ella vio sus problemas, lo supo sin siquiera preguntar. Se sentía culpable, como cuando se maldijo a si misma por mandarlo a una misión tan arriesgada. Kagura comprendía ese arrepentimiento.

― Te pondrás mejor―lo acerco nuevamente a su rostro dándole un casto beso― Podremos estar juntos sin problemas, sin las cadenas y sin que alguien atente contra tu vida―

― Pero… qui…e… ro―él movió sus caderas con impaciencia.

Ella no pudo evitar reír por sus acciones tan desesperantes.

― Bien―rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos― Puedes seguir, pero si tienes hambre solo bebe mi sangre, ¿Entendido?―señalo su cuello con un suave movimiento de sus dedos.

El acepto dudoso de su petición.

Nuevamente, comenzaron los desesperados movimientos por saciarse, los besos tan ansiosos por absorber la esencia del otro, tan ensimismados estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando fue que Hijikata y Shinpachi habían llegado hasta ellos.

Después de sortear tantos problemas y consecuencias, después de ser casi asesinados por más de uno, se encontraron con la parejita de idiotas en un momento para nada cómodo, ¿Qué deberían de hacer ahora?

El primero en actuar fue Shinpachi que hizo ruido con su garganta para llamar la atención, ninguno pareció escucharlo y seguían con sus insistentes muestras de amor.

Hastiado por todo, Hijikata levanto la voz para poner un maldito alto en ese acto. Esos malditos estaban por tener sexo delante de ellos, ya podía ver las manos de ella dentro de los pantalones de él y las del idiota debajo de su blusa.

― ¡Oigan, deténganse! ¿No ven que estamos acá?―una vena en su frente comenzó a hincharse mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por las acciones de ese par de perversos.

Kagura alejo un poco a Sougo sin dejar de tenerlo encima. Él de cabello castaño los miro molesto por la interrupción, mientras ella tenía sus ojos brillosos por las buenas noticias.

― ¡Toshi, Shinpachi!―Grito eufórica― ¡Conseguí la cura!―asombrados la miraron sin poder creerlo, ¿Cómo la descubrió?

― Kagura, ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?―pregunto Shinpachi.

― Claro que si―mostro los dientes haciendo señas en su blanco cuello― La sangre Yato mezclada con el virus―explico― No estoy segura de cómo funciona exactamente, pero debe ser una especie de anticuerpos que nuestro sistema crea antes de sucumbir a la infección―

― Anticuerpos que los humanos no podemos crear―Shinpachi comenzaba a entender lo que ella quería decir― Al parecer los Yato realmente son los más fuertes―aseguro comprensivo.

― Y te atreviste a dudarlo, cuatro ojos―respondió soberbia.

Sougo volvió a recostarla, mientras se unía más a su cuerpo. No permitiría que por esa interrupción su diversión se terminara. Un gruñido lleno de advertencia a esos dos, salió de la garganta del castaño. Ya se las pagarían.

Hijikata soltó un bufido poniendo un alto a todo eso, se tenían que ir.

― Hey, tú―señalo a la pelirroja exigiendo que se largaran― Debemos irnos, controla a tu bestia o yo lo pondré en su lugar―Sougo gruño más amenazadoramente empequeñeciendo a Shinpachi. Por otro lado, Toshi ni se mosqueo por su actitud de cavernícola.

Kagura suspiro frustrada, tenían toda la razón, ese no era el momento para dejarse llevar.

― No te enojes, tienen razón―lo calmo― Otro día será― entristecido se abrazó a su cuerpo.

― Amo―Kagura sonrió intentando calmar a su inestable amigo― Te… a…mo― volvió a decir besando su cuello― A…mo, Kagura― la determinación de ella por seguir su ruta se fue fragmentando con cada palabra de él, con cada roce, cada incomodo movimiento de su cuerpo ansiando el de ella.

Tirando su determinación a la mierda comenzó a entregarse al deseo y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, aun si tenían a dos observadores a su lado.

Hijikata grito molesto mientras intentaba hacerlos razonar y Shinpachi trataba de ser el mediador de aquella incomoda situación. Pero fue el preciso momento donde los pantalones de él comenzaron a descender que decidieron alejarse unos metros y esperar a que terminen.

― Maldición, ¡Putos mocosos!― grito Hijikata con el sol del atardecer casi extinguiéndose.

Estaban a metro, metro y medio de la salida del bosque. Desde su posición podían ver la nave descansando sobre el puerto. Toshi no paraba de maldecir mientras escuchaba los sonidos que esos dos hacían. ¡Malditos desvergonzados!

― Al menos tenemos la cura, ¿Cierto?―el incómodo Shinpachi trato de distraerse con una plática, pero era imposible hacerlo, los sonidos escalaban cada vez más altos.

― ¡No me hare cargo si son atacados!―grito nuevamente el militar― Me rehusó a verlos desnudos, así que se tendrán que defender…―el gemido de ambos y el inconfundible sonido de sus sexos golpeándose entre ellos, enrojeció tanto a Shinpachi como a Hijikata ― ¿Cómo se atreven a avergonzarme de esta forma?―murmuro entre dientes. Quería matarlos por esta situación tan incómoda en la que se vio arrastrado.

Querían detenerlos, pero… ¿Cómo podían detener algo que ni siquiera los protagonistas de esos actos podían parar?

Sougo seguía arremetiendo contra ella, abrumado y fatigado por esa sensación de satisfacción que tenía al poseerla. Siempre era lo mismo, Kagura era la única que lo dejaba en ese estado de desesperación incontrolable.

Ella apretó su espalda y comenzó a arañarla con fuerza, expresando así su gustosa unión. Él seguía consumiendo de su fragancia, pasando con tantas ganas sus filosos colmillos por su cuello. ¡Cuántas ganas tenia por morderla!

― Hazlo―pidió Kagura― Bebe―él no comprendía que si lo hacía ayudaría mucho a su estado, que dejaría sus deseos por matar y tomar sangre humana.

Lo vio negar con su cabeza rotundamente y terminar por entregarse a sus pasiones antes de saciar su hambre. Si quería que comprendiera sus palabras debía tomar otras medidas.

Atrayéndolo un poco más, sin que él dejara de moverse, Kagura hincó sus dientes en el cuello de él, causando que la sangre brote de su herida. El gruño incomodo, pero Kagura pudo notarlo como continuaba, después de una breve parada, con más fuerza y ganas. Lo excitó, ella siempre supo que a Sougo le encantaba ser mordido, solo que en el pasado no lo demostraba.

― ¿Por… que?―quiso saber con su voz agitada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Ella no respondió, siguió disfrutando de sus movimientos dejando que sus gemidos comenzaran a sonar más altos y desesperados. El sonido de los líquidos que emanaban de sus sexos daba la clara indicación que muy pronto terminarían.

― ¡Ah! Sougo, Sougo―comenzó a gritar mientras apretaba su espalda arqueando su cintura ― ¡Bébelo, por favor!―pidió en un ruego mientras comenzaba a sentir el exquisito placer de un orgasmo.

No respondió. Comenzó a sentir las descargas en su cuerpo y término por obedecer a su pedido. Sougo consumió su apetitosa sangre mientras la sensación satisfactoria de su cuerpo lo atrapaba.

Trago ese rojo escarlata con tanto anhelo, que tardo en controlarse nuevamente. Ella estaba pálida, pero muy satisfecha. Saboreándose los hilos de sangre que quedaron en la comisura de sus labios, el castaño se acercó a ella para ver si estaba bien.

― Por fin lo hiciste―sonrió, los colmillos de él se achicaron un par de milímetros― Ahora comienza la transición―lo beso nuevamente― Dentro de poco estarás curado―suspiro muy satisfecha― Pero ahora necesito la vacuna, no sé qué tanto tiempo aguanta el cuerpo de un Yato con el virus en su cuerpo―

Eso también era un punto para aclarar, la cura tenía un tiempo de vencimiento antes de que sus anticuerpos caigan derrotados por el virus. Con la sangre Yato, mezclada con ese virus, tendrían un tiempo acotado para colocar la misma droga que usaban al curar a un Yato promedio.

Regresando con sus compañeros después de vestirse, fueron rápidamente hasta la nave del Harusame. Kagura necesitaba sangre Yato en exceso. Sabía que su hermano no le entregaría así como así su glóbulos rojos, por eso es que ella tenía otra idea mucho más interesante.

Dormiría a su hermano junto a la tripulación. Con su descubrimiento lograría captar la atención de los jefes del hospital, brindándoles todo el apoyo. Ella solo necesitaba pastillas para dormir, que colocaría en la comida de esos Yato.

Lo lamentaba por su hermano, pero al ser el mayor debía apoyarla de forma consciente o inconscientemente ¿No?

Sougo tomo su mano en medio del camino, desde ese momento cualquier cosa podría pasar, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que no se alejaría de ella jamás.

.

_Seis meses después de los últimos acontecimientos._

Rebobinando la grabación mientras las risas no paraban. Shinpachi, Hijikata y Kagura seguían viendo como ese castaño se comportaba, seis meses atrás, en un completo sumiso de la pelirroja. Con un simple ´´Detente´´, o un reto, Sougo mantenía la calma. Su actitud mansa de aquella época seguía siendo la frutilla del postre.

Sus risas enloquecían al castaño prácticamente recuperado. La humillación de ver esas grabaciones lo alteraban enormemente.

― Bueno, es mejor calmarnos―pedía Shinpachi sintiendo su estómago doler de tanto reírse.

― ¡Es imposible, imposible!― Kagura no intentaba controlar su risa con cada escena del castaño comportándose como todo un sumiso― Sádico, eras tan inocente― la cara de fastidio que tenía no ayudaba mucho a su compostura.

― Debes admitir que es gracioso, Sougo― Hijikata seco sus lágrimas jocosas antes de ser asesinado por el sujeto de mirada carmín.

― ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Hijikata?―saco la mano de su hombro bastante molesto ― Creo que hoy liberaban a tu amado Ginpachi-sensei―comento molesto ignorando la burla en los ojos azules de su novia.

― Eso es cierto―Shinpachi se levantó de su asiento― Hoy lo soltaran, tengo que ir a recibirlo―sonrió gratamente.

Kondo aún estaba dentro de la pocilga recibiendo las drogas correspondientes. Fue encontrado hace poco más de seis meses y se comenzó un arduo trabajo para traerlo de regreso. Tae, se sentía mucho más tranquila al verlo mejorar.

― Te acompañare―Hijikata sonrió burlón― Tal vez quiere ser un niño mimado cuando no estamos cerca― Sougo trato de atacarlo pero ambos habían salido corriendo mientras lo escuchaban gritar detrás de ellos.

Su molestia paso a la única persona que quedaba mirando esos embarazosos videos de él bajo la influencia del virus. Kagura se desencajaba de la risa, prácticamente no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse.

― Maldita china, ¡Deja de ver esa mierda!―grito molesto. Kagura no podía evitar reír por el leve sonrojo en su rostro ― No quiero verme en ese estado, ¡Borra todo!―ordeno.

Ella se dio vuelta y sonrió pícaramente.

― ¿Seguro?―

― A menos que tengas videos sexuales nuestros, no me interesa―aseguro sin un ápice de vergüenza. Estaba molesto por las imágenes que había visto en las grabaciones, no deseaba observar esa parte tan sincera de él mismo.

― ¿Y si tuviera, me dejarías conservarlos?― No es como si necesitara de su permiso para hacerlo, pero le gustaba derrotar a su patético novio de vez en cuando.

― China, no molestes. Solo bórralos ―volvió a insistir temiendo de que si existieran esos tipos de videos.

― No puedo son parte de la ciencia―sonrió con felicidad ― Además en medio de esos videos esta tu linda confesión de amor― sonrió ampliamente antes de dar play al susodicho video.

― _´´Amo´´―_el sonido de la computadora comenzó a fastidiarle. El tipo del video era tan malditamente inocente que asqueaba al castaño.

― Estaba influenciado por el virus, ya te lo he dicho―comento poniendo pausa al video― No estaba consiente―

― ¿Y qué me dices de esto?― Kagura mostro un papel amarillento escrito con su letra. Lleno de manchones y palabras dispersas, Sougo lo reconoció― Kagura, cásate conmigo―leyó el ultimo fragmento con voz de actor de telenovela barata. Sougo se avergonzó de que encontrara ese papel ― Cuando escribiste esto no estabas influenciado por ningún virus― se mofo de él.

― ¿De dónde lo sacaste?―pregunto intentando sacárselo.

Se sentía un idiota, se suponía que él sería que lo diga en cuanto se reencuentren, nunca espero encontrarse con que ella había leído sus notas que usaba para practicar. Si bien había enfrentado a miles de situaciones peores, para Sougo, pedir matrimonio era lo más complicado y mucho más si esa persona no era una novia, ni una prometida de él, sino una especie de amiga con la que se tocaban y besaban sin miramientos.

Pedir matrimonio era endemoniadamente complicado para él.

― Tú me lo diste― sonrió con picardía― Podemos firmar los papeles de casamiento y saltarnos directamente a la luna de miel, ¿No crees?―rodeo su cuello captando toda su atención. ¿Le estaba proponiendo ser su esposa ya mismo?

― Me estás diciendo… ¿Que aceptas casarte conmigo?― asombrado por ese abrupto cambio de planes, tomo su cintura esperando la respuesta de ella.

― Nunca diría que no, Sougo. Créeme que jamás lo haría―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este es el final, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Tengo muchos fics que me gustaría escribir del Okikagu, pero primero quiero terminar los que tengo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes le dieron una oportunidad a este fic.**

**Nos leeremos en otro momento, ¡Bye!**


End file.
